This invention relates to new and improved devices for use in water therapy, exercising and swimming to strengthen muscles, improve muscle tone and enhance muscular coordination and also, more particularly, relates to buoyant gaiters and sleeves for use while performing therapy or exercises in water, such as in swimming pools, lakes, streams, hot tubs, whirlpool baths and the like.
It is well known that exercising in water can be very beneficial for most persons, whether they are young or old, weak or strong, sick or healthy, but such exercise is particularly appropriate for persons suffering from, for example, arthritis, rheumatism, some forms of heart conditions, ailments of the knee, back or elbow, or other minor problems with the joints and/or muscles. Maladies of these types can prevent such persons from participating in dry-land aerobics, sports or other forms of physical exercise; however, less stress and strain is incurred in water because of the effect of buoyancy and the yielding resistance exhibited by water, thus most of these persons can, and should, become involved in water exercise and therapy programs.
Various types of apparatus, devices or contrivances have been previously provided for use in conjunction with water activities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,759 discloses an aquatic exercise device which is to be attached to a user""s ankle with Velcro(copyright) (brand) hook-and-loop fasteners; U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,682 shows a swimming device including leggings and stirrups; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,668 and 5,031,904 show aquatic boots with complex adjustable structures; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,991 and 4,292,126 disclose weights for use in swim training; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,913 discloses a buoyant exercise aid for use on the ankle or foot; while U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,931 discloses an appliance to be worn on a swimmer""s ankles for increasing speed. These patents show devices of somewhat complex configurations and arrangements, several relying on adjustable straps, buckles, ties and the like which are susceptible to poor adjustment resulting in slippage, twisting and turning, with possible damaging or hazardous consequences.
The present invention is designed primarily for use in water such as pools, lakes, relatively calm ocean waters, streams, whirlpool baths, hot tubs and the like and is unique in its simplicity, has a lack of adjustable and troublesome gadgetry such as snaps and buckles, and is comprised of user-friendly, soft, flexible, resilient materials that will not cause injury when brought into forceful contact with the user""s appendages (arms and legs) which may occur during vigorous exercising. The invention is comprised of gaiters, also referred to as spats or leggings, for use around a person""s ankles and calves and is also comprised of gloves, and/or sleeves for use around a person""s wrists and forearms. The gaiters and sleeves have a similar construction in that each includes a tubular, form fitting portion for creating a snug fit with the user""s ankles and calves or with the wrist and forearm, and a loop end portion which bifurcates or divides an open end of the tubular portion for aiding in fitting, attaching and positioning the gaiters on the foot, ankle and leg and positioning the sleeves on the hand, wrist and forearm of the user""s body and keeping the gaiters and sleeves snug and in place while exercise is being performed.
Use of both the gaiters and sleeves, one on each of the user""s arms and legs, is particularly useful in, but not limited to, the performance of xe2x80x9cdeep water exercisexe2x80x9d, that is, exercising in water sufficiently deep that the user""s feet do not rest on or touch the bottom when the user""s head is above the water level. The users, in a manner somewhat similar to treading water, can maintain their bodies in a generally vertical orientation through gentle manipulation of the gaiters and sleeves with their legs and arms. A gentle exercise of this nature is well within the capacities of the physical fit, young children, adults, the elderly, or the somewhat infirmed person. It should be noted, however, that the gaiters are not limited to use in a vertical position but are also useful with the user""s body in a generally horizontal, floating position or while swimming. As a matter of fact, the invention can be particularly useful for teaching the art of swimming by aiding neophyte swimmers to raise their legs to a nearly horizontal, swimming position. Further, the invention is useful to develop muscle strength, even for seasoned athletes, because the gaiters and/or sleeves provide increased resistance to movement of a person""s legs and arms through water during vigorous water exercise.
It is an object of the invention to provide an exercise device comprising a resilient, flexible, generally tubular body member having an open portion for receiving a person""s appendage, i.e., an arm or leg, of a user and having a stop member in the form of a connecting strap or loop for limiting movement of the body member upon the user""s arm or leg when the device is used for exercising in water, the tubular body member being comprised of buoyant material.
Another object of the invention is to provide exercise apparatus comprising a plurality of buoyant devices, in the form of gaiters and sleeves, for being worn upon each leg and arm of a user wherein each of said devices creates a buoyant force, when in water, the buoyant force being in the range of about one pound to about fifteen pounds for average sized men and women, and somewhat more for larger or stronger persons such as college and professional athletes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a resilient, buoyant device for being worn upon a leg or arm of a user wherein the device includes an elasticized covering for inducing the gaiters and/or sleeves to elastically conform to a user""s leg or arm during use thereby providing protection against slippage and also providing cushioning to protect the user""s ankles, calves, wrists and forearms or anything with which they may come into contact.